Handicapped people confined to wheelchairs are faced with obstacles on a daily basis that most of us take for granted. Simple travel from place to place becomes a major undertaking that requires considerable effort. Fortunately, the public is becoming increasingly aware of the difficulties that these people face, and are responding in a positive manner. For example, legislation such as the Americans with Disabilities Act imposes responsibilities upon the public sector to make provisions to accommodate the physically handicapped so that they may gain access to, and take advantage of, the various goods and services available to others. Handicapped parking spots are one (1) of these provisions.
Unfortunately, many times such spaces are not wide enough for wheel chair ramp or mechanism access, forcing such users to park even farther away. Additionally, even if a space should be open to disembark the vehicle, it is often taken away by another parked vehicle when returning, leaving the wheelchair bound user stranded until it can be moved. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the necessary space alongside a vehicle used with a wheelchair can be reserved for access. The use of the collapsible pylon provides a means to easily reserve space for wheelchair access along the side of a van or other vehicle in a manner which is not only quick, easy, and effective, but readily visible to other drivers as well.